Book Five: Vigilance
by Bored Writer79
Summary: Responding to a distress call one night Mako comes across a horrifying scene. The cause, a powerful water-bender by the name of Ezra of the Red Sea. Will the Avatar return before things get out of hand or will Mako join Ezra and his associates on their quest to create a world free of crime and corruption. Mako x Female Air-Bender OC. Rated M for violence.


A/N: So just a quick note for all the readers. This is in fact not my first fanfiction but is just my first story on a new profile so that my other one will be less cluttered with unfinished stories. I do plan to update this regularly but please do take into account that writer's block is likely to occur at some point. And although I have titled this Book Five it will in fact not be focusing on Korra at all but will instead focus on the story of Mako and the three OC's he will meet two of which will be descendants or relatives of characters from Avatar: The Last Airbernder. I will also be referencing/stealing quotes from things such as Star Wars and Code Geass every so often. So please enjoy my latest fic,

Avatar the Legend of Korra

Book Five: Vigilance

Prologue: Meet the Monster

It was nearly half past midnight as Mako stood under the dim light of a street lamp, leaning against his Satocycle eating pocky, listening to the sounds of construction as the nightshift workers toiled into the late hours of the night.

It had been a month since the defeat of Kuvira and nearly three weeks since Korra and Asami had left on their vacation in the Spirit World. Repairs to the city had been coming along nicely but it would still be another year or so before the damages would be fully repaired.

Glancing at his reflection in one of his bike's side mirrors he couldn't help but smile a little. After being let go as Wu's body guard after the Prince had abdicated the throne in favor of a new democratic government, Mako no longer had to tolerate Wu's odd sense of fashion and had returned his hairstyle to his favorite tousled look.

Mako was brought out of his musings by the sound of his radio blaring through the noise, "A disturbance has been reported at 137 Wan Shi Avenue, any available units please respond."

'137 Wan Shi? That's the restaurant that acts as the base for the Triple Threats.'

His mind already made up Mako grabbed the speaker and contacted dispatch. "Dispatch, this is Detective Mako. I am in route to Wan Shi Avenue, ETA 10 minutes."

"Affirmitive Detective, dispatch out."

Pulling on his helmet Mako brought his foot down on the kick starter and listened to the engine roar to life. Turning on his sirens and making a quick U-turn he raced off to investigate the disturbance.

Mako silently thanked the spirits for the lack of traffic at this time of night as be parked his Satocycle on the side of the street opposite the Triple Threats base.

Looking through windows as he made his way to the front door, Mako couldn't help but frown as he noticed the distinct lack of activity and lighting.

'Funny normally this place is a hot bed of activity even at this time of night,' thought Mako as he raised his fist to knock on the door. As his knuckles made contact with the wood the door slowly creaked open. A quick glance was all that it took for him to confirm that the lock had been busted.

Cautiously, he stepped out of the dim light of the street and into the Triad headquarters without igniting a flame, it wouldn't do to present them with an easy target. Navigating his way through the darkness he called out, "This is RCPD, is anyone here?"

There was no reply. With practiced ease Mako made his way to the hidden doorway the led to the Triple Threat's underground base. Opening the passage light flooded the room and Mako nearly jumped in surprise as a body fell to the ground, stiff as a board.

Mako bent down and checked for a pulse but had to pull his hand away. The man's skin was as cold as ice and covered in a thin layer of frost.

'Spirits, what could have done this? It's as if he was buried in snow for a week.'

Mako carefully made his way down the stairs and through the corridor that led to the main room in his fire-bending stance, finding more than a dozen bodies in the same state as the first.

"Gah," came a loud cry of pain from up ahead. Rushing to the end of the hallway he busted through the door to the boss's room with a blast of fire.

Taking in the room around him Mako tried to take stock of the situation. Seven bodies lay strewn about the room each one frozen solid. In the center of the room stood a man dressed in black body armor made from boiled leather and a hooded cloak dyed the deepest shade of red he had ever seen. Covering the lower portion of his face from the bridge of the nose down was a mask that portrayed the fang filled mouth of some great beast or dark spirit also dyed the same shade of red.

Both of the man's arms were extended outward. In one hand he held Two-Toed Ping by the throat while the other kept Viper at bay with what Mako knew to be blood bending.

"This is RCPD," shouted Mako as he ignited flames in his hands, "Now freeze."

Glancing lazily at him the hooded man replied, "If you insist."

Mako watched in horror as frost started to spread across Ping's body as he cried out in terror. In took less than a second before he fell to floor, frozen solid.

"Damn it," shouted Mako angriliy as he made to attack only to stop as the man quickly shifted his stance moving the mob boss Viper between them.

"Relax, I mean you no harm," The man spoke calmly though his voice was low and menacing.

"What are you waiting for Mako, hurry up and blast this son of a, Gah!"

"Quite filth," commanded the mysterious man as he made a fist, eliciting another cry of pain from the helpless Triad leader.

Turning his focus to Mako he spoke again, "So you are the great detective Mako I have heard so much about."

"Who are you," demanded Mako as he leveled a glare at him.

"I am simply a humble servant of justice detective, nothing more but I suppose if you must have a name, I am Ezra of the Red Sea, but you may call me Ezra."

"Justice," questioned Mako incredulously, "Is that what you call this senseless slaughter?"

"Senseless you say," Said Ezra, his voice betraying no emotion, "I assure you it is nothing of the sort. These criminals are the scum of the world. They are far from innocent. Among their ranks are counted murderers and rapists, drug dealers and human traffickers."

"Be that as it may they still deserve a fair trial!"

"A fair trial," scoffed Ezra, "These mole-rats rarely serve any prison time at all thanks to your so called justice system."

"It may be flawed but it is still the law," Mako tried to argue but even felt his words ring hallow, "What is it that you want?"

"What we want is to make a world free of crime and corruption, a world where women and children need not fear for their lives and a world where a man can provide for his family without resorting to less than noble methods."

"We," questioned Mako raising a curious eyebrow.

"My associates and I. They are busy as well destroying the Agni Kais and the Red Monsoons."

"There are better ways to achive your goals than this needless violence!"

"Poor Mako, you are still so helplessly blinded by your corrupt system," Said Ezra as he took a step towards Viper his hand hovering just above his head, "But that is why I am here. To show you the light."

"Don't move," Warned Mako flames readied once more.

"Don't worry detective, I'll be in touch."

As Ezra's hand touched his head Viper screamed out in agonizing pain as vaporized water burst from every pour on his body.

Mako lost sight of Ezra as the room was filled with thick steam and the stench of cooked flesh. When the steam finally cleared Ezra was gone and Mako was now doubled over heaving up his dinner after having caught sight of Viper's corpse.

Failing to regain his bearings Mako stumbled out of the room and made his way back to his bike to call for back up. Something big was happening, he only hoped the Avatar would return before things got out of hand.

Prologue End

So what do you guys think, yay or nay. Please let me know. I will update next weekend with a new chapter and yes it will be longer. I only spent about 3 hours on this one anyway. As for Ezra's associates they are going to be called, Xula of the Black Sand and (insert name here) of the Azure Tempest… yeah I haven't figured out a name for her yet so ideas are welcome. Please read and review.


End file.
